


Bad (Song) Romance

by skyfyre



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is a silly silly person, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Ridiculous, Ridiculously short, Seduction, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfyre/pseuds/skyfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine sings (and not much else).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad (Song) Romance

" _Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful!_ "

"Blaine, stop it."

"Sing with me Kurt! _Loving you!_ "

"No. I refuse. Bad Blaine."

"Nope. I'm not bad. I'm _good_. You told me so last night. _Is easy 'cause you're beautiful!_ "

"My god, at least have some taste. Stop trying to seduce me with a cliched song."

"If I change songs, will you allow yourself to be seduced?"

"Sure, Blaine."

"Awesome! _Let's talk about sex baby! Let's talk about you and me!_ "

"Really? _Really?_ "

"Uh huh!"

And then Kurt kissed Blaine to make him shut up.

Blaine felt that it was mission accomplished.


End file.
